Achetez un Will Turner
by Blackstar Lamentation
Summary: Et si l'on pouvait se procurer dans le commerce un Will Turner, grandeur nature, qui parle, marche et pense? Seriez vous tenté ?


J'ai écrit ce tout petit texte il y a des années, quelque part entre le premier et le second film. Je l'ai ressorti de son tiroir et dépoussiéré un peu avant de vous le (re) présenter. En espérant qu'il vous plaira et vous amusera autant qu'il a amusé mes lecteurs de l'époque.

Enjoy the read!

Et si l'on pouvait se procurer dans le commerce, ou par internet, un Will Turner, grandeur nature, qui parle, marche et pense? Seriez vous tentez?

Voici une pub promotionnelle, façon notice, qui vous vante les mérites des différentes Unités Pirates disponibles à la vente. Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi. A part l'idée.

* * *

 **Vous adorez les histoires de pirates? Vous rêvez d'en posséder un chez vous ? Le William Turner POTC1-2 est fait pour vous !**

 **Procurez vous dés à présent un Will Turner grandeur nature, fourni avec tous ses accessoires, y comprit un cœur amovible.**

 **Offre exclusive: Commandez dés maintenant et recevez en cadeau un coffre taille réelle en bois naturel.**

 **Il parle, Il marche, il peut se battre et boire du rhum ! Oui ! Le Will Turner peut manger, aller aux toilettes, dormir, bref tout faire comme un vrai. De plus le Will Turner peut non seulement interagir avec une autre unitée POTC1-2 mais également avec vous même ! _(1)_**

Le Will Turner se décline en deux modèle dont voici le descriptif:

 **-Le William Turner gentil forgeron (Forge non fournie)**

 **Comprend:**

Un William Turner

Une épée

Un chapeau à plume

Une pièce maudite Aztèque

Le guide du "comment séduire une fille de bonne famille quand on est con et pauvre"

 **Le William Turner vilain pirate (Navire non fourni)**

 **Comprend:**

Un Will Turner

Une boucle d'oreille

Deux épées

Un couteau

Un bandana

Un compas

Une paire de bottes (que vous pouvez vous amuser à interchanger avec celles du modèle Elisabeth)

Le guide du "Comment bien trahir son prochain en 10 leçons" Ainsi que "Une vie de pirate pour les Nuls"

 **Faites tout ce que vous voulez de votre Will Turner ! Vous pouvez le laver, lui couper les cheveux (ils repoussent !) le fouetter (le Will Turner et le Jack Sparrow sont équipés d'hémoglobine synthétique), le torturer, l'aimer etc etc. Laissez libre cours à votre imagination!**

 **Commandez votre Will Turner maintenant pour la modique somme de 999 900 € et vivez de folles aventures !**

 **Nous vous recommandons également l'achat du "Hollandais Volant" (Disponible en deux modèle: Maudit ou Normal)**

Chaque modèle possède un bouton de réglage, qui permet plusieurs fonctions, dont voici le détail:

-Mode "Relation amicale" : Vos unités Pirates entretiendront de bonnes relations et interagiront tranquillement ou partageront une bouteille de rhum (non fourni) (3) ** _L'abus d'alcool et dangereux pour la santé et risque également de créer un dysfonctionnement système si vous laissez vos unités en abuser._**

-Mode "Rivalité" : Une certaines rivalité teintera les relations entre vos unités. Cette rivalité sera plus où moins prononcé en fonction des modèles que vous ferez interagir entre eux.

-Mode "relation sexuelle" Il est recommandé de n'utiliser cette fonction que dans le cadre de votre foyer.

-Mode "Coopération" : Vos unités agiront de concert et travailleront ensemble afin d'atteindre un but spécifique, allant dans le sens d'un intérêt commun à vos deux (ou +) Unités.

Chaque modèle est également pourvue d'un bouton "Mute" qui vous permet de couper le son quand bon vous semble. Ce bouton est situé sur la face arrière de la tête de votre unité, au niveau de la nuque.

 **NOTA BENE:**

Nous déclinons toute responsabilité sur ce qui pourrait survenir avec votre/vos unités Pirates, et ne pouvons êtres tenus pour responsable en cas d'interactions non souhaité par vous.

Si vous possédez un Will Turner, une Elisabeth Swann et un Jack Sparrow et que les trois unités sont réglées sur le même mode de fonctionnement, il se peut que survienne une interaction non désirée, dans certains cas de figure. Il vous suffit simplement de rebooter vos trois unités pour y mettre un terme.

 _Exemple:_

-Si votre Will Turner et votre Jack Sparrow sont tous deux réglés sur le mode "Relation sexuelle" ils passeront automatiquement en mode Slash.

-De même si votre Elisabeth Swann et votre Jack Sparrow sont réglés sur le mode "Relation sexuelle" ils passeront automatiquement en mode "Amour torride" **Nous vous recommandons toutefois d'éviter ce fonctionnement en présence de l'unité Will Turner car il risque d'avoir pour effet de provoquer un "System Failure" et de l'endommager de façon irréversible.**

 **A venir: Un modèle Will Turner avec mode Résurrection integré!**

 **Prochainement!**

-Le Jack Sparrow

-L'Elisabeth Swann

-Le James Norrington

-Le Cutler Becket

-Le Davy Jones. Avec tentacules amovibles!

-Le Hector Barbossa (modèle normal et modèle squelette)

 **Procurez vous vite un Jack Sparrow _( 2)_ et une Elisabeth Swann et faites les interagir avec votre unité Will Turner pour des heures d'amusement !**

Notes:

 _-1 Il vous est possible d'interagir vous-même avec vos Unités Pirates. De quelques façons que vous le souhaitez… Si tel est votre désir, veillez bien à régler correctement le mode de fonctionnement de votre Will Turner, Barbossa, Jack Sparrow, etc. Nous déclinons toutes responsabilité en cas d'incident._

 _-2 Si vous vous procurez un Jack Sparrow, il se peut que votre modèle Will Turner passe automatiquement en mode Rivalité voir en mode Combat Acharné. Afin d'éviter que votre Will Turner n'endommage le modèle Jack Sparrow, cherchez le petit bouton situé dans le dos de chaque modèle et réglez le sur "Relation amicale"_

 _-3 Il vous est recommandé de donner du rhum à vos Unités Pirates, en priorité à toutes autres l'unité Turner et Swann accepterons à l'occasion un jus d'orange ou une limonade. Attention: n'essayez jamais de donner du jus d'orange ou de la limonade ou toute autre boisson non alcoolisé à votre unité Jack Sparrow  
_


End file.
